<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every You and Every Me by Maniizu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010221">Every You and Every Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniizu/pseuds/Maniizu'>Maniizu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniizu/pseuds/Maniizu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras la ciudad aérea se cae. Un grupo de personas buscan dejar a su ciudad y las personas que la habitan a salvo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every You and Every Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, quiero poner un par de trigger warnings acá antes de que se manden de cabeza al texto. Porque este capítulo cero tiene un par de alegorías y cosas bastante explícitas.<br/>- Tortura<br/>- Aborto<br/>- Muerte<br/>- Secuestro<br/>- Electrocución<br/>- Cicatrices<br/>- Vómito</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras miraba sus ojos vendados pude pensar por un momento, nada se mostraba, por lo menos nada comparado con lo que solía ver. Ella se encontraba herida, latigazos que ya habían parado de sangrar pero que la piel quemada se negaba a ignorar. Vendas teñidas de rojo rodeaban sus senos y su entrepierna, con un enorme corte cerrado quirúrgicamente que sobresalía por las últimas vueltas de la tela por sus caderas, la herida todavía estaba al rojo vivo y si no se trataba rápido podría claramente infectarse. La cesárea había sido hace dos semanas.<br/>Su voz se retorció en un quejido de agonía mientras yo rápidamente seguía. El recordatorio de que, a pesar de que podamos movernos libremente por la celda, teníamos cadenas atadas al cuello. La descarga eléctrica que aplicaban me destrozaba por dentro, y no podía imaginar cómo lo hacían con ella, rápidamente empezó a vomitar mientras yo observaba su hermoso pelo lacio de color chocolate llenarse de los restos licuados de la pasta que llamábamos comida. Inmediatamente vino otra descarga que me hizo saltar las lágrimas. <br/>Jamás podía imaginar que nos tendrían acá, completamente derrotadas, regaladas a la merced de pulsos eléctricos que nos mantenían como nenas obedientes a merced de cualquier guardia que decida querer sacarnos información. Pero no nos rendíamos, por lo menos yo no lo hacia. Pero ella, Ana, sufría cada vez más. Su hijo, forzado a ser parido, murió por falta de oxígeno. Tenía seis meses. Los latigazos fueron dos días después de aquello, queriendo preguntarle por la fuente de energía, el cómo habíamos logrado que Treinta y Dos, Noventa y Cuatro, y Ochocientos Once salgan. Las torturas siguen, ésta es una de ellas y no parecen ser efectivas.</p><p>– Tenemos que seguir siendo fuertes, ¿ok Ana? – Dije mientras ella miraba el piso en silencio, el vómito se iba deslizando por la rejilla, el piso tenía cierto desnivel –. Sólo son sus trucos para sacarnos la información, pero no podem- ¿Ana?</p><p>Sus ojos vendados me miraban, sabía adónde estaba, sabía que me observaban con una ira capaz de mostrar como cobardes a los cocodrilos. Ella no dijo nada, ni extendió sus manos, ni se molestó en limpiar las partes de su cuerpo manchadas. Sólo notaba la fijación ciega de sus ojos en mí. Y yo… Jamás sentí tanto miedo auténtico. Una cosa era temer por mi vida haciendo algo estúpido, pero siempre supe que tenía información demasiado valiosa como para morir. Ellos no me matarían. Pero Ana sí.</p><p>– Ana yo… – No seguí hablando. Su espalda encorvada se puso recta mientras sus piernas hacían un ligero sonido al golpear los últimos restos de líquido en las baldosas –. Yo nunca quise, Ana, por favor, sabes que te amo. No hagas nada estúpido. Ana. ¡ANA!</p><p>Las manos se cerraron en torno a mi cuello mientras yo intentaba sacármela de encima. Una nueva descarga eléctrica, mayor, atravesó nuestros cuerpos. Ana no parecía importarle mucho, pero esa era la razón que la hacía fuerte, la que la hacía la más fuerte. Ella vino a la misión sabiendo los riesgos, le di la opción de venir y ella dijo que sí. Le vendí oro pero lo que la caja traía era humo y yo… Veía las consecuencias de mis actos tomar la forma de una mujer que ahora mismo le daba el fin a mi vida. Yo la había impregnado, yo había puesto en riesgo a la persona que ella llevaba adentro.<br/>Finalmente la vi. Sus ojos eran verdes como los de ella, y su pelo rojizo como el mío. Nada se comparaba con aquella belleza de su piel cobre con las pecas más oscuras marcadas por debajo de sus ojos, creando un puente por su nariz. Ahí te vi, princesa de mi alma, perdón… Perdón por causarte la muerte. Y mientras mis manos no daban abasto, finalmente dejé de luchar. Esperando que la siguiente oportunidad venga a mí.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>